Magical Meets World
by JemmaMiegolover
Summary: Came up with this idea a few weeks ago. My favorite show are boy meets world & every witch way why not collab. both shows.
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me today :-) my three favorite show are Girl Meets World, Boy and every witch way. So hey why not combined all the drama from shows, magic and love. Magical Meets World

Jax Novoa - Cory Matthews

Diego Rueda- Shawn Hunter

Daniel Miller- Minkus

Emma Alosno- Topanga Lawrence

Maddie Ven Pelt- Angela Moore

And other characters from BMW will be involve but they are the mains. Also every chapters will begin with Magical Meets.

I will post ATMP soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Official first chapter

Chapter 1: Magical Meets First day of High School

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Every Witch Way or Boy Meets World Or Lulu and True handshake or the lines from My Babysitter A Vampire. "Drop dead geek", "Easy babe easy", "Hey nothing personal I just don't hang out dorks"

Jax and Diego walk into school together

"High school Diego high school can you believe it were here" Jax couldn't hide his happiness. His stomach was fill with butterflies.

"Yeah I know"Diego fake smile. "Mostly because you tell me every five second"He muttered

"Come on don't tell me your not excited"Jax ask. "Jax it's still school I sleep in middle school I'm sleep here were just taller"Diego inform Jax.

Both of boys started look around. "Do you see anybody you know"Jax ask. "Yeah three hotties"Diego pointed at the Panthers

"Too bad it's isn't three cause it would be three hotties on three dot"Jax started laugh holding his chest. Diego sighed with frustration.

"Hey girls what's you say" He look straight at Andi. "Drop dead geek"Andi smile laughing with her friends

"Easy babe easy"He wink at her

"Hey nothing personal I just don't hang out with geeks" Andi and rest of the Panthers walk away

"Oh how nice" A voice said which lead to biggest smile on Jax face. "Panthers are at it again and Diego flirting with girls five minutes in you guys don't waste time"Girl joked

"Emma"Jax and Diego scream tackling her into a bear hug

"I check we are all in same homeroom and Madds is in our homeroom also" She look at Diego.

Diego just moved from foot to foot over summer he dated Maddie Van Pelt, they had some fun times going to park, sharing ice cream and studying together but no kissing. Not that Diego minded all his other relationship involve kissing but this one he listen to Maddie and she listen to him. Unfortunately Diego had this two weeks rule. Girls are like pizza tasty one second and dull the next.

"That's nice"Diego finally exclaimed, as the bell rang three friends headed to homeroom together.

They all hurried for seat in same rows. Emma in front, Jax behind her and Diego behind Jax.

Diego began digging into his bookbag. "What you brought books this year" Jax laugh.

"No I brought a pillow"Diego held it up. "Nap time but first"Diego smirk as the teacher walk in.

Teacher walk in Diego and Jax gasp looking at each other then at a sinking Emma. Mr. Alonso was the new teacher.

Diego and Jax look at each other in panic.

"Uh Oh" They both scream looking at Mr. Alonso who was now cover in chilli hey Diego didn't play with first day of pranks

"Chilli"Emma snarl at him. "Go big or go home" He argued.

"It's find it's find" Mr. Alonso laugh taking out a towel. "Came appear I heard I got Rueda and Novoa you know I actually used to give them baths they actually have cutest butts ever so round and full" Mr. Alonso had definitely won this round or least he thought from laughing coming from the others students.

Maddie slip into class. "Late Miss Van Pelt" Mr. Alonso said.

Maddie wave apologetic as she sat next to Diego.

Diego look at Maddie but he quickly look away. Maddie also look at Diego but quickly look away. Neither one of them notice the others one looking at one another.

After homeroom let out, the four friends hurried out. Once outside Emma and Maddie did their secret handshake. First, they slapped their palms together, then the back of their hands. Next, they clasped hands and pumped them up and down in twice before snapping their fingers two times.

"Baby boo" They both said in unison.

Maddie smile as she look at Diego they hug each other.

Emma nudge Jax. "They broke up Em it's an hug"Jax told her. "You don't think it no meaning behind it"Emma ask.

"It's like hugging your dad" Jax said like it was obviously. "You know every year I pray for something meaningful it's one of kind"Emma said with a big smile. Jax stare at her lips them words really spoke to him, did he get it no but he heard her.

"That's the longest dad hug ever" Emma pointed out.

The bell rang for first period; "To math"Emma ask. "

"Math I got French" Maddie said pouting looking at the boys. "Science"Jax screamed looking at Diego.

"Poetry 101" He said we all look at him. "What I'm bad not sentimental plus girls like this kind of junk"Diego said winking at a red head walking bye

"You guys did hear one another Science and" Emma ask moving her hands around trying get them understand her point.

"THEY SEPARATE US" Diego and Jax screm together at the tops of their lungs.

All of sudden kids was around them pushing and shoving them apart.

"Diego"Jax scream. "Diego" He scream again as Diego held out his hand.

He wasn't sharing everything with his best friend.

Author Note - I hope you guys like first chapter. I will updated soon I promise. Peace and love. Review please


	3. Chapter 2: Magical Meets First Kiss

Chapter 2: Magical Meets First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way or Boy Meets World if I did Jax and Shawn would gotten Emma and Angela + a happy ended.

Jax wipe his eyes. Was he seeing things or what's that the hundredth kiss he saw today.

"Diego"Jax called he turn on his heel only seen Diego making out with a new comer. "Dude"Jax scream. Diego pull away laughing, "Why don't you head to class and I meet you there"Diego smile playing with his hair the girl know her head walking away.

"I got five minutes before my 8:45 get here make it quick"Diego pull out his lip balm. "Did everyone's leave me am I'm the only virgin here"Jax ask, "I wouldn't say that so loudly"Diego hiss as he look around waving at the football team. Jax glare at him he started point his fingers, "Alright look just pick a girl out of the red book"Diego hand him the book "It's in older from age, grade, kissing level and dads" Diego said as a blonde girl walk up hugging Diego "If you can excuse me for a second"Diego smile as he started kissing the girl.

Diego places his lunch tray on table

"Who food is that"Diego ask, "Danny Miller"Jax said in his best Daniel voice. "Oh boy oh boy"Diego grab the salt as he pull some all over Daniel burger. "Diego everyone has moved up in world"Jax pouted as Diego pull the whole bottle of salt reaching for the peppers. "Everyone is pairing off and I'm stuck in the kissing virgin category"Jax whined. Diego chuckle as he put the burger on floor stomping on it. "I don't know if this a disorder with me but I'm not happy unless I'm doings things like this"Diego places the burger back on the plate. "Perfect"He pause looking at his work. "Did you say something"Diego finally look at Jax who bite off his cookie angrily. "I'm an non kiss hot virgin I'm him"Jax said as Daniel came up "Got my big cookie"Daniel said happily "That's the only round circle you ever see"Diego said as Daniel pause and think "Actually I seen circles before"Daniel said back. "Really your mom doesn't count"Diego said as Daniel quite up he look at his burger. "Girl with no shirt"He pointed Diego share a look with Daniel "Oh where"They laugh looking away. Daniel pick up both sandwiches slamming them down. "Oh no you miss them"Daniel said in shock. Diego turn around "Oh darn give me the sandwich back nerd"Diego ordered as Daniel smile "As you wish"He switches the sandwich. "You can trick a prankster"Diego tell him Daniel laugh walking to his table. "He try it"Diego laugh taking a bite. "Mhm"Diego said turning his face up "And he suggested"Jax ask as Diego knocked spitting out the burger.

Jax play with his fork. "Jaxy eat your greens they good for a growing boy"Jax mother Leona beam she push the plate in front of him. "Mom I'm not really hungry"Jax said he rub his arms, "Oh was wrong with my little boy"Leona ask as Jax started moving dishes around. "Your little boy left along in virgin city"Jax said as Leona look at him "It's bad mom it's not cool"Jax inform her, "Diego and everyone else even Daniel"Jax explains as his father hit the table "WHAT no human will beat my son go out get a girl and sleep with her we are Novoa son they can't turn us down" pop his collars as Leona wrap his arm around "Because Novoa begs"She kiss his head rubbing his arms. "I meant kissing virgin"Jax said as Leona smile in relieve.

"This I can handle look Jaxy a kiss is special you only get one first kiss don't waste it"She got on her knees rubbing his leg "You get one make it count because it the sweetest thing ever"Leona look at "The feelings and memories you will one day have with the person it's magically a first kiss is a throwback"Leona kiss Jax head.

The next day Jax was playing video games with Diego and Daniel as Emma proof inside

"Ha" Emma said as Maddie proof next to her. "Dang it"Maddie whine as she flop next to Diego laying her head in his neck.

"What's up guys"Emma ask Jax stood up he held Emma hands he lean in and kiss her cheeks. "What was that for"Emma ask she touch her cheek "An smart person once told me you get one first kiss I don't want it to be with a person I don't care about" Jax said as Emma blush. "You care about me"She ask as Jax pull his hands back, "I want memories"He look at Emma who look at him. "I do too and crazy memories are better"Emma cast a spell as purple dust put Jax in a straight jacket she smile laughing at Jax as the others started laughing. "And I have to like them as well"Emma places both hands on Jax shoulders she kiss his cheek then his other cheek and rub her nose against his as she finally kiss him. They kiss for a least a minute Jax pull away speechless as Emma rub her fingers on his lips. "It's my first kiss too"Emma said into his ear as she proof out.

"That's happened"Maddie said as Diego knocked, "You kiss Emma"Daniel added they all look at each others.

"You guys want go get some pizza"Diego ask as they all jump up walking out the door together.


	4. Chapter 3: Magical Meets Popular

Chapter 3: Magical Meets Popular

Disclaimer- You know you know I don't own blah blah or the blah blah. Jax been happy la la. You guys all know.

RebelliousSoul0610- Thanks for the review love. I actually do read #A&A fanfiction they are really great. Did you see the #A&A season finale how beautiful.

Anyways enjoy the third chapter. Now let's jump right in we jumping right in -does like Teala in her youtube videos-

Jax and Diego came down the stairs.

"Look what happen look what coming"Jax beam sometimes he could be too perky his black leather jacket and smirk definitely throw you off. "What coming perky"Diego ask as Jax moved around in circle "Our first high school party"Jax started doing the running man. "Party animal it's 2014"Diego tell him as Jax stop dancing "Rights so we do what"Jax ask as Diego lean against the lockers. "Be cool"He said as he pointing his fingers at two girls winking they look at each other giggling waving at him. Jax smile as he lean against the wall. "Cool I'm coolest"Jax said as he wink at passing girl who busted out laughing. "Jax"Diego pointed to the wet paint sign, "Dude face it you aren't coolest"Diego said as the blonde girl walk up holding out an invite. Diego reach for it but girl shake her head. "Great I got pass the invite to Axel don't I"Jax ask snatching the invite as girl shake her head walking away. "This taaaa i'm coolest"Jax started dancing again as Diego fold his arms together.

Jax ran up to his room which he share with his big brother

"Check it out"Jax place the letter on Axel desk, "Your first party congratulations little bro"Axel smile as Diego came in room "Yeah it all he talking bout literally all we talk about since the am"Diego said trying hide his bitterness. "Are you mad"Jax ask as Diego fold his arms "Aren't you happy for me I was invite to a party a girl party that's other boys are coming to as well it's a boy girl party"Jax pointed out as Diego toss his hand up "It's an hang you throwback child a hang"He scream his face started turn red "Gosh you get the invite and I don't I'm cool your"Diego paused as Axel look at both boys. "Jax I didn't mean it like tha- I Jax"Diego scream as Jax proof out the room. Diego sat on Jax bed as Axel look at him. "If you didn't see the boy who actually stay here left so if you wanted to leave then leave"Axel went back to studying.

Next day at school. Diego slide in his seat behind Jax

"Jaxy"Diego hiss as Jax turn up his beating, "Jaxy"He hiss once more as Jax started beating louder.

Diego slam his fist down sitting back. "Trouble in bromanic"Maddie ask giggling Diego glare at her before making a face ( picture the deleted scene of Katie and Diego in spellbound )

"Well aren't you too raw"Maddie said she love messing with him it was totes easy.

Jax stood uneasily outside the door.

"Hey Jax what are you doing here"Emma ask Jax look at her she had two pigtails and was wearing her glasses he smile at her but then crook his head to the side adding the smirk. "Nice nerd look but it's not Halloween"Jax said as Emma roll her eyes "And nice oh waited that's just you"Emma make a disgust face as Jax laugh "I don't understand you was invite to a cool party and Diego wasn't or Maddie"Jax ask Emma gasp realizing but then smile. "Yeah I did well you want go inside"Emma smile opening the door.

Jax look around. Numbers. Things been pull in tubes. Boys. More boys and other smarts thing.

Jax pulled Emma aside as Emma groaned.

"You see the timers I got beat it but most of all beat him"Emma hissed as Jax started say something "Beat him"Emma pointed her finger putting a zipper on Jax mouth.

Emma hurried back she hurried up she was on a roll but the other person was really smart.

"Done"They both hit the timer. Daniel walk up with a clipboard he look at Emma. "Twenty-two seconds" Everyone clap as Daniel turn toward the other girl. "Twenty-two point five"Everyone scream again. Emma smile walking back to Jax she grab his hand pulling him away.

Emma look around as she stood outside pointing her finger at Jax unzipping his lips.

"Ouch"He scream as Emma look sorry she rub his lips before pulling her hands back.

"Nerd party did you know"He glare at Emma who look hurt. "Nerd see this why I let you in we aren't nerds"Emma bark as Jax laugh. "Oh so cause we care about our grade we are nerd you care about video games are your a gamer"Emma ask folding her arms "Maybe you should leave you aren't smart a nuff to see that they are cool people you see labels and I don't want be around that"Emma said biting her lips she walk back inside.

Jax walk into the seven

"Gigi"Jax pointed since the seven was chill spot everyone order was memorize. Jax look at everyone dancing and kissing he then look at Diego sitting along with Maddie.

"Guys"Jax ask as Diego jump up; "Jaxy you came I'm glad you here"Diego smile holding up his cheesy chilli fries Jax grab a few of them stuffing them in his mouth. "Actually came just get a pizza why are you guys here is this a party"Jax ask looking around then back at them they look away Jax frown. "I'm lame I understand you guys are to cool for me now"Jax said as Maddie and Diego laugh. "Cool you did see us sitting down when you came inside"Maddie ask as Diego smile. "Yeah weren't having no fun without you guys"Diego said as Jax smile. "So you don't think Emma a nerd or that I'm lame"Jax ask as Diego and Maddie look at each other. "Yes"They both said laughing Jax frown but Diego and Maddie smile "But that what make you you"Maddie added as Diego knocked. "Your dork but we love you and you need chill with this cool act you aren't cool"Diego told him. "I'm not cool"He said

"Of course not"Diego answer. "Then who am I who are we"Jax ask as Diego and Maddie smile at each other.

They was now at the nerd party all the popular was mingling with the nerds and everyone was getting a long.

"Your Jax I'm Diego were best friend"Diego tell him as Jax smile they do there secrets handshake.

Author Note- Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Did anyone see spellbound. I did three times I love it. And honestly I think us Jemma shippers have a chance or least how the trailer for third season look. If Daniel accept like know Mia a witch and not under a spell he would be a jerk off. Season two Daniel season two -Gigi voice-


	5. Chapter 4: Magical Meets Demma?

Chapter 4: Magical Meets Demma?

Disclaimer: You guys know yeah you know.

Jax walk around bopping his head to the beautiful people everyone was so happy he couldn't help but love it.

He turn the corner seeing Daniel kissing Emma cheeks his heart sink and everything was black.

Jax glare at Diego who was making out with his Tuesday well one of his Tuesday the lunch Tuesday. "Okay Diego let's the pretty lady breath"Jax said as the girl got up walking away as Diego smile waving as she was out of ear slight.

"Dude when were you going cut in she kiss so flat no smoothness no boom bam ta da daa"Diego said as he dig into his fries as Jax gripped his teeth. "Cheek kiss"He hissed at Diego held his head "Here we go"Diego said as Jax stood up walking around table. "What do it mean"Jax ask as Diego ate more fries.

"What can it mean"Jax ask grabbing Diego by the collar Diego held up his hand. "Anybody want trade best friend"Diego ask as nobody said nothing. "I trade him for trash can sandwich I'm not picky"He added as Jax let go of his collar.

"I thought she like me I was wrong"Jax said all sad like as Diego slap him.

"Dude get some prep in your steps and become a boy man" Diego said as Jax look at him hurt "You was so cool with your powers, pranks on Daniel and no Emma none I miss them day no Alonso"Diego smile big looking in the air.

"Come on we love Emma"Jax said as Diego smile "We do but that don't change fact she put the b in the bored come on let's have some fun"Diego got up at Jax smile getting up. "Yeah the boys are back"They started doing their secret handshake which include pretending shoot a gun and a stomp routine and then sliding away from each other then right back to each other. They smile out of breath.

"The boys are back"Jax said happily

"We are so back"Diego said they both look around. "I'm go find Emma"Jax said running off as Diego sit down in a chair.

"Next" He barely got the words out as a girl run up to him he pull her in his lap as they started kissing.

The next day Jax was been Jax but he wasn't Jax.

"Axel I'm cool right"Jax ask his older brother as Axel busted out laughing

"Your are cooler then cool"He finally said Jax gripped his teeth glaring at him. "Liar"He said really pulling the L out he proof out the room.

Jax landed outside Daniel house.

"Let's have some fun"He started cast a spell as a hand touch his shoulders.

"Don't you dare"Maddie said as she smile looking at Demma studying.

"They are cute"Maddie smile as Jax glare at her

"He your ex he broke your heart he play stomp crush"He kept trying get in her head. Maddie frown glaring at Demma.

"Two people on couch I do not like turn the pouch into a mouse"Maddie cast the spell as couch disappear causing demma to fall.

Maddie and Jax laugh as Diego came.

"Your back to"Diego smile as Maddie do let another spell making Emma slap Daniel in face.

"Oh I like that spell"Jax do the spell himself as he kept going hitting him in the face. Emma pull her hand back looking around as she look out the window she slap Daniel again as she started pulling away hard. "I be back"Emma run outside she run to Jax, Diego and Maddie they all start yelling at each other which ended with Emma walking away angrily

Next day at school Emma sat in her seat. Maddie, Diego and Jax places basket on Emma desk.

"Glitter, hearts and a three groups pizza you guys"Emma smile as Jax grab her hand pulling her away from the others.

"I'm sorry I got jealous but if you want date"Jax was cut off as Emma kiss him on cheeks softly smiling.

Jax rub his cheeks "Not that I'm mad but why"He ask as Emma held his hands.

"Don't panic it's not cute on you beside Daniel and I are a big no way I was helping him study you guys didn't trust me which hurts"Emma said as Jax look down as Emma smile. "You love me"She sang as Jax pretend to puke as Emma started dancing around singing

"You you you love love love me me me"She sung around him as Jax bite his lips walking away at Emma watch him talk to Diego and Maddie.

"I love you too"Emma say softly smiling at him.

Author Note- Attention everyone got a twitter or facebook , IG try trend #EWW4 #WeWantMoreEWW #QueremosMásEWW

we all really want a season 4 which may happen because grachi was double the episodes. Anyways guys make edits or videos or piccolloge, post pictures holding season one dvd or send fan mail to the cast. Whatever you want to do show that you care and want another season.


	6. Chapter 5: Magical Meets Emma Feelings

Chapter 5: Emma feelings

Disclaimer: You guys know already do I need repeat myself

Emma places the last box of pizza on floor laying on her sleeping bag it was her and Maddie annual sleep over.

"Alright dare or dare"Maddie ask getting a eye roll in return.

"Fine dare" Emma rub her angles scare of dare Maddie was going give her.

Maddie smirk noticing Emma face. "I dare you prank call the Panthers"She finally said casting a spell making Emma phone appear in Emma lap.

Emma uneasily unlock her android and began dialing as she muttered don't pick up.

"He-"Emma cough silently casting a spell to hide her voice.

"Hello is this your child birth parents been trying to reach you"Once words came out of Emma mouth Maddie had to buried her face in the pillow.

"Wait no wrong client actually the family who you wanted her be adopted by change their mind"Emma laugh pressing end. "Emma Alonso"Maddie ask Emma smirk but in the end she cast a long distance spell get rid of Andi memory.

Next day at school Emma sat down in her chair pulling out her cell started her morning texts with Jax yes he sat right behind her but texts were romantic.

"Did you miss me" Jax texted Emma face turn bright pink she started typing.

"Only if you miss me" Which include a winked face.

Jax respond back with a gif of Miley sticking her tongue out.

Emma laugh looking back at him typing at once.

"Funny boy"Jax read to himself he lean closer to Emma. "Funny cute bad dangerous secreted man"He said into her ear sending chills down her spine Emma let out a giggle turning around.

Emma walk out of class she was able get an perfect score on the pop quiz her and Jax got the whole class. She walk up to the soda machine pressing the pepsi button she reach to grab one as Daniel came up to her.

"Um Emmie"Daniel ask Emma bite her lips giving a small smile she hated the nickname Daniel gave her, Emmie so much.

"Oh hey"She open her can drinking some she and Daniel started walking.

"I talk to Jax and" He was cut off by Emma slamming him into the locker.

You didn't tell him how I feel about him did you"Emma ask she was almost choking Daniel.

"No I just ask him can I ask you out" Emma smile knowing the answer. "And he said"Emma ask letting him go with a big smile on her face she twirl around with her eyes closed. "He said I could"He lied right to Emma face he then got on one knee holding up a candy corn Emma try not laugh. Daniel smile taking her hand. "So will you"Daniel ask he was able see around Emma he saw Jax holding flowers and a teddy bear which was wearing a shirt that said me and you beach party tonight.

Jax needed think fast he ran over to Maddie giving her the gifts and kissing her quickly he pull away looking at Emma who was looking at him biting her lips they both grab their dates hand walking the other way.

Author Note- I decided once I hit chapter ten, twenty or etc once I do ten chapter that a season meaning a ten chapter I will started doing season four, once I hit twenty that will be season 5 which is when Angela and Shawn happen which is miego in this story. Once I hit 30 that will be season 6 from bmw and 40 will be season 7 the last season so I'm guessing 40 chapters for this story. I mean if everyone like it.

And pass this on. Share. Repost on YouTube, Instagram or twitter. Share the link with your friends or whomever you want. We want a season four.

Link- /uLRnIBsH7y


	7. Chapter 6:Magical Meets Maddie like Jax?

Chapter 6: Maddie like Jax?

Disclaimer- Here we go again & this isn't a continuing from last chapter we are just picking it.

Emma tap her pen against her notebook as Maddie proof inside.

"Late"Emma hissed as Maddie remove her pink hamlet her long gorgeous blonde hair swung back and forth.

"I know but Jax and I went on this really fun date we went flying on his dirt bike it's totes better then magic carpet rides"Maddie flop onto Emma bed with a big smile.

Emma look at Maddie then bite her lips. "Late" She finally said sitting next to her playing with her hair Maddie put her head into her neck they smile touching each other nose.

The next day at school.

Jax walk up to Maddie they share a quick peek and have a conversation as Diego and Emma walk up.

"Are you going to class today"Maddie look at Diego who smirk "Why you miss all of this"Diego moved his hand around him as Maddie look confused pointing at every part he pointing at.

"All of what" He glare at as Maddie laugh turning toward Jax they share another kiss. "See ya"Maddie grab Diego hand as they walk to class together.

Emma watches them. "Isn't Miego cute"She said as Jax smile

"Yeah but Jemma cuter"They look at each other and smile Emma look away she wanted kiss him but Maddie like Jax now she couldn't hurt her main. They look at each other one more times before sliding away uneasily.

Next day Maddie and Jax was cuddling on his couch. However Jax wasn't embracing her like he usually do he was touching her hips but he wasn't into it like he usually do. Maddie look at him with hurt eyes.

She turn television off sitting up.

"You want make out"She ask Jax smile weakly as tears form in Maddie eyes. She stood up walking around.

"Are you breaking up with me"She choked as Jax stood up. "Madds you still like Diego"He said as Maddie eye lite up she look down.

"He doesn't like me"She finally said sitting down tears slide down her face as Jax wipe them away.

"You right he love you your all he think about and you aren't happy with me and he not happy with out you don't you see none of them girls are you"He said as Maddie play with her hair. "You mean like us we dating but you don't love me you love Emma"Maddie said as Jax smile big Maddie grab his hand smiling at him softly.

"Fyi I think she like you as well"Maddie giggle as they stood up hugging each other they pull apart. Maddie grabbed her purse as she started casting the transport spell.

"Hey I don't love you"Jax smile as Maddie smile. "I don't love you too"She said as her green magic swirl around her leaving dust in her spot.

Next day at school

Emma and Jax ran into each other. Diego and Maddie smile. Maddie cast a spell hitting Jax making him wobble back and forth. Diego shot out a light wind sending Emma into Jax into each others arms.

"They going kiss"Maddie said as Diego smile turn up as Emma stood up smiling uneasy.

"We got some more work to do"Maddie said folding arms together looking at Jemma


End file.
